


Waiting Game

by swanqueenfic13



Series: Aca-Song Fics [8]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Song fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the James Parson song Waiting Game. 10/10 would recommend you listen. Not entirely sure I captured the vibe/message of the song but this is what I thought of when I listened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatedTForTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatedTForTrash/gifts).



Chloe Beale has always been a doer.

When she wanted something, she went for it, regardless. Her mother called her “a go-getter.” Her dad called her “ballsy.” Either way, she went for things. If she saw an opportunity, she took it. When she was three and saw a doll she wanted at a yard sale, she haggled with the kid selling the toy (her mom took a video) until she got it. When she met Diego Rivera in first grade, he told her she was cute. So she kissed his cheek and held his hand during recess. She was not the type to sit on her feelings, leave things unsaid or undone. Sure, plenty of people in her life were turned off by her tendencies to dominate a conversation, or do anything she wanted to her. She got called a bitch all the time, especially in middle school. But she was happy, and she didn’t care what others said.

So, Chloe didn’t  _ get  _ the idea of waiting. She absolutely hated to stand still, wait in lines. “Stop fidgeting, Chloe,” her mother always whispered. But Chloe couldn’t help it. She wasn’t waiting for anybody. Until she met Beca Mitchell.

Chloe had been blown off before, sure. She can take rejection; at least she went out there and knows, right? But when Beca rejected her at the activity fair, it didn’t sit right with her. So she cornered her in the shower. Was that probably too forward? Yes. But when Beca showed up at the auditions she knew it was the right move. And at the Hood Night party after Chloe had had a few drinks, she went to try her luck with Beca again. Only to find her talking to that new Treble Jesse. But she sent him away, and then promptly blew Chloe off in the same manner. So Chloe went off to make out with Tom, to try and forget Beca and her beautiful smile and those eyes and the sound of her voice.

Needless to say, it didn’t work.

“Beca’s a runner,” Stacie informs her one afternoon when some of the Bellas had been getting coffee. “Her dad’s my professor but you wouldn’t know it from how they act. One time he came to visit her while we were studying, and they started arguing and when he got mad at her for not coming to visit his new wife, she just totally bolted. Left me all alone in her room with him.” She swills her coffee, winking at the table across the room.

“But how do I make her stay?” she whines.

“Chlo,” Aubrey barks. “You’re better than pining over that hobbit with the ear monstrosities. If you want her, just go get her. Be straightforward. Like my dad always says: only commies and sneaks attack when you’re not looking. Better to tackle it head on,” she nods.

“Um, no,” Stacie laughs. “First of all, sneaking up behind or flanking armies has been used as a regular, normal, accepted military schedule for centuries. It wasn’t something the communists invented.”

“I know that, it’s just what he says. The meaning is still relevant,” Aubrey frowns.

“No, it isn’t,” Stacie protests. “If you push Beca, she’ll push back and she’ll run. Look at how she’s reacting to Jesse. She’s been avoiding him ever since he started flirting with her. I really think you have to play the long game here, Chlo.”

“I don’t know how to play the waiting game! That’s just… not my style!” Chloe groans. “I should just… Get over her, right? Because my skin is crawling and if I have to keep waiting I might jump out the window! I’m going crazy here.”

“Do you think she’s worth the wait?” Stacie challenges. Chloe sighs.

“Of course I do.”

“Then you and I will work on a long term plan. I’m really good at subtle flirting techniques,” Stacie squeals.

“Um, you’re not referring to your audition dance, right?” Cynthia Rose pipes up.

“Why not? That’s a good example. I thought if I was a little flirty, someone would definitely call me back for their group. Or for a date,” she shrugs. Aubrey spits out her coffee. “And then Bree called me for the Bellas and then one of the other auditions called me for a date! It worked out in the end!”

“Stacie,” Aubrey hisses. “Grabbing your crotch and boobs frequently is not  _ subtle _ .”

“Okay, so my choreography wasn’t. But if Chloe were to help Beca along with the Bellas choreography, that would be subtle, right?” she smirks with a quirked eyebrow. Aubrey grudgingly nods.

“That’s… not a bad plan, but not enough. Otherwise it’s just sexual harassment,” she points out.

“So I get to know her. I get close, and I just… Wait for her to fall for me? And the dancing helps speed things up?” Chloe whimpers. This sounds like she’ll have to wait a  _ long _ time.

“Time to play the waiting game, Chlo,” Aubrey nods. Whining, Chloe drops her head onto the table.

 

The first time Chloe came up behind Beca to help guide her through the choreography, Beca jumped a foot into the air. She let out a small scream and turned around, her face bright red as she faced Chloe.

“What are you doing?” she splutters. Chloe tilts her head, smiling and steps a little closer. She can flirt. It’s not hard for her. Putting a hand on Beca’s forearm, rubbing small circles on her arm as she leans closer.

“You looked like you…” Chloe’s eyes flick down to her hand on Beca’s arm. “...needed a hand with the choreography. I didn’t wanna make a big deal of it so that the others wouldn’t notice.”

“O-oh, okay. I didn’t realize I was doing it wrong,” Beca says quickly, falling back into line. Chloe smiles triumphantly, wrapping her arms around Beca’s wrists, guiding her through the arm motions.

“It’s fine. You just need to keep them up. It takes a lot of muscle but… You can do it, right?” Chloe whispers, her breath warm and tickling on Beca’s ear.

“Mhmm,” Beca squeaks. She clears her throat.

“Good. Just keep your arms up, hmm? And move your hips more.” Chloe drops her hand to Beca’s hips now that her arm movements are correct. She pushes her hips up to Beca’s- which may be a mistake because she’s so worked up right now and the little bit of friction isn’t helping but to heighten her arousal- and guides Beca’s movements. Beca whimpers a little bit, but pushes back against Chloe until their hips are moving together.

“Well!” Aubrey claps her hands, startling them apart. “This has been a productive practice. I think we’ll call it a day.” Beca turns around, the blush having spread down her arms and chest. She murmurs a quick thanks to Chloe before scrambling off.

“Bree! I was getting somewhere!” Chloe whines plaintively once the girls are gone.

“All you were getting was ten aroused, worked up young girls who couldn’t focus on practice. If I hadn’t released Stacie, she would have started touching herself- or someone else- right then and there,” Aubrey says sternly. “I’m glad you were getting somewhere with the hobbit, but save the dirty dancing for your own time.”

“Fine,” Chloe huffs.

The next time Chloe helps Beca with her dancing, she sticks to the hands and rests her head on Beca’s shoulder. But Beca spends the whole time insisting she doesn’t need Chloe’s help. When she finally lets go of her to continue practice, Chloe can’t help but feel like she’s losing this game.

 

“This is  _ your fault _ , Stacie!” Chloe shouts. They had just won nationals, and these should be tears of joy. But instead they’re rage, jealousy, sorrow and heartbreak. Because Beca had kissed Jesse. Chloe had run off to the dressing room backstage while Fat Amy led the other girls out for a party. Stacie and Aubrey had followed Chloe into the dressing room. “You said to back off because I didn’t want to scare her off like Jesse! But Jesse kept at it, and now she’s kissing him!” Chloe paced like a caged animal, tears blurring her vision.

“Chloe,” Stacie says gently.

“No! You told me to play the waiting game, a game I don’t even know how to play! And you told me to flirt and be subtle so I could get her to call for me, but that just made me fall harder! And now I’m, fucking in love with her and she ran and kissed Jesse! She felt like… Being with her felt like heaven! And I’ve lost that, and it’s really fucking hard to keep trying! It’s hard to be near her.”

“Chloe,” Aubrey says, approaching her. She’s known Chloe since middle school and was right there when she was diagnosed with depression in her senior year. It’s sometimes a fight to get Chloe to get out of bed and go to class, but the Bellas this year had been her salvation. “We’re sorry. We never wanted this to hurt you.”

“But it  _ did _ hurt, Bree. It hurts to breathe. It feels like I’m  _ fighting _ myself, and my instincts to do what you said and it didn’t help! And I haven’t had sex in  _ months _ because when I close my eyes all I see is her. I lay in my bed at night and I wonder if I’m doing something wrong, and that stupid little voice in my head just won’t shut up!” Aubrey stands in front of Chloe now, grabbing her shoulders to stop her.

“Chloe, please take a breath. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I really thought she liked you,” Aubrey says. “But life goes on, okay? It hurts like hell, but it’s going to get better!”

“I really, really love her,” Chloe whimpers, putting her head on Aubrey’s shoulder. “Why did she kiss Jesse?”

“Because she was scared,” a voice says. The three girls startle and find Beca standing in the doorway. Immediately Aubrey moves to stand in front of Chloe defensively. Stacie looks lost, a little confused as to where to stand.

“But I-I-I didn’t push you! I tried to be more subtles so I wouldn’t… so you wouldn’t-” Chloe stammers.

“Run?” Beca interrupts with a smirk. She portrays confidence but her voice shakes as she continues, “I get it. I’m a flight risk. You’ve gotta approach me slowly like a rabid animal. But I wasn’t scared by your persistence. I was scared because I didn’t think I was  _ gay _ . Jesse was safe, typical. What I thought I was supposed to be into. But when I kissed him, there was no pull, no spark, no… chemistry.”

“Beca,” Stacie says carefully. She doesn’t know if now is a good time for Chloe to be hearing all of this, but doesn’t know how to say it. Beca locks eyes with her, nodding briskly. Stacie hopes she understands.

“Chloe… You said being with me felt like heaven. It does for me, too. But I wasn’t prepared for it and I didn’t get it. It was like I was warring within myself and it felt like hell for me. So I let myself pretend to like Jesse because it was easier. I never meant to hurt you, Chlo.” She walked slowly forward as she spoke, making eye contact with Chloe below Aubrey’s outstretched arms. Chloe shifts nervously before stepping around Aubrey, putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

“You did hurt me, and this apology isn’t going to magically make this okay. I waited for you for  _ months _ , Beca,” Chloe says. Her words are clipped, her tone careful and measured. Aubrey knows she’s pissed from her voice but can tell from her stance and her history that Chloe is far too ready and willing to forgive. “I tore myself into pieces trying to be good for you.”

“I know, and I don’t expect this to be some picture perfect ending, but I’m willing to wait for you to try and forgive me, if you can. I’ll wait, Chlo. Because no one’s ever made me feel like that. So this is just… Me telling you that… I’m willing to-to play the waiting game if that’s what it takes.” Beca speaks sincerely, imploring Chloe to listen to her. Chloe takes two steps forward so that she’s toe to toe with Beca. She raises one eyebrow, challenging Beca, her arms still crossed over her chest.

“You are?” she says lowly.

“I am,” Beca confirms, her voice cracking. She’s all too aware of Aubrey and Stacie watching, and if they don’t come back soon she knows the other Bellas will come find them- but this is more important. Because Chloe’s made her feel more than she ever has before and she missed that most when she quit the Bellas. She tries not to fidget as Chloe looks her up and down, seemingly considering.

“Okay,” she says after a while.

“Okay?” Beca asks, her face breaking out into a grin. Chloe quirks up the edges of her mouth and leans in to kiss Beca. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough.

“Okay,” Chloe hums when she pulls away. “Trust me, I’m worth the wait.” And just like that, she turns and leaves with Aubrey on her heels.

“Hurt her and die, hobbit,” Aubrey hisses. Pausing, she backtracks, “and thanks for winning us nationals.” Beca just nods mutely. She doesn’t exhale until both girls are gone. Stacie beams at her.

“Bechloe for life!” she squeals, running up to hug Beca. Beca just smiles, not knowing what the heck she was talking about but god damn it  _ Chloe Beale just kissed her _ so everything was going to be alright. No matter how long she had to wait for her.


End file.
